1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handguns and, more particularly, to a grip safety for a semiautomatic handgun.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiautomatic handgun developed for the army in 1911 is often referred to as a Model 1911. This handgun was extremely well designed to operate in adverse environments and fire with great accuracy projectiles having high kinetic energy at point of impact. Numerous variations have been developed over the years, both in details of construction and with calibers different from the initial 0.45 caliber bore.
One popular variant is known as Model 1911A1. This variant uses a single column magazine in which the rounds are stacked linearly on top of one another. A one-piece trigger includes a trigger bow and a trigger bow centrally apertured to surround the magazine. The trigger body transfers the trigger finger motion linearly posteriorly around the magazine. The trigger bow translates fore and aft in opposed facing slots formed in opposed internal sides of the grip handle. During assembly of the handgun, the trigger is inserted through an opening in the rear of the grip handle and advanced forwardly within these slots. The opening is covered by mounting a grip safety into the opening at the rear of the grip handle. The grip safety may include a rearwardly extending shield to prevent the user's hand from interfering with or be injured by pivotal movement of the rearwardly and downwardly pivoting hammer and to prevent injury during rearward movement of the slide.